Kissing You
by rjayne
Summary: A look inside a kiss between Will and Emma. Strong T rating. So tread carefully. Just a One Shot.


**AN: Strong T rating. Just a little something that was stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are lovely :)**

I can tell he wants to kiss me, it's in his eyes. His eyes communicate his every thought so clearly. When he wants to kiss me, his eyes narrow just the slightest bit. They look so happy but at the same time there is another emotion, one I can't pinpoint. But I recognize it when I see it. And it sets me on fire.

I know when she wants to kiss me. Her eyes give it away. Her eyes always tell me what she wants. And when she wants to kiss me, her eyes are looking right at my lips. I love the way they dart from my lips to my eyes, then back to my lips. When I see her looking at my lips it sets me on fire.

When he leans in to kiss me he keeps his eyes open. He watches me, he always watches. He watches to make sure I'm comfortable. And I appreciate it. But, I'm always comfortable kissing Will. When he leans in to kiss me my heart stops beating in anticipation.

When I lean in to kiss her she closes her eyes. And I wonder what she's thinking. I wonder what she's feeling. I look for any tension in her face. Anything that would tell me to stop. But then she tilts her head just slightly upward, welcoming me. And just before our lips meet my heart stops beating.

When his lips touch mine there's a spark, every time. It's the same feeling I had the very first time our lips met. When his lips touch mine he's always smiling. And I can't help but smile too. When his lips touch mine, something happens inside of me. My stomach does a flip and it ignites something deep inside. No one has ever made me feel that way before.

When her lips touch mine, it's the sweetest feeling I have ever felt. I melt, and I'm hers completely. When her lips touch mine I'm the happiest I ever could be and nothing exists but this moment. When her lips touch mine, my knees feel weak. No one has ever made me feel like that.

Suddenly I can feel his strong hands cup my face and all the tension in my body leaves as I fall into his strength. I completely surrender to him. I feel the rough pad of his thumb stroking my cheek. It's such a contrast to my soft skin and it makes me feel needed. And I can't help but tilt my head into his touch.

I need her closer, I need to feel more of her. I cup her face roughly and I hope I don't seem too desperate. But I am desperate for her. When I feel her bring her small hands to rest on my chest I can't help the swell of pride that over takes me. And I lean forward into her touch.

I feel him pull away slightly, and he rests his forehead against mine. I can feel his heartbeat against my hands, his exhale mixing with mine. He's so close, but too far and I feel consumed. I need his lips on mine again.

I want her too much and I need to pull away before I lose control. I don't think she knows how just the touch of her lips turns me on more then anything ever has. I close my eyes and concentrate on slowing my heartbeat. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised that Emma can still effect me like this. But there is just something about this woman, and I need her lips on mine again.

I nudge my nose against his, and run my lips along his so lightly I'm not even sure if he will feel it. Will's sharp intake of breath tells me he does. So I gather all my courage and capture his lips in mine once again. I feel his tongue run along my lips and my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest.

The feeling I get when Emma captures my lips is like a high no drug could give. If I could capture that feeling and sell it, I would want for nothing. I need to be inside of her, I need to feel her all around me so I beg for entrance. When I feel her mouth open my heart feels like it's going to burst right out of my chest.

In an instant Will's moist tongue is stroking mine in the most delicious way. He feels like silk as he roams my mouth with such skill. A wave of desire washes over me and in that moment I want everything. And I can't help the moan from deep in my throat. It's something I can't control.

When our tongues meet I feel a blanket of warmth cover me from head to toe. Our mouths move together so perfectly that I lose all sense of where I end and she begins. Then I hear the sweetest sound in her moan and I can no longer hide the effect she has on me. My arousal is clearly evident and I flush as I wonder what she thinks. My desire for her is just something I can't control.

Suddenly Will is pushing into me and I can feel his erection strong against my pelvis and in an instant I can feel my panties dampen. I feel embarrassed and my cheeks must turn a bright shade of red as I break our kiss. My breathing uneven as I pant for air.

I can feel her warmth leave mine and I can't help the impulse to follow her lips as she hangs her head. Her breathing is struggled and I don't know if she's troubled or caught up in passion. I curl my finger under her perfect chin and raise her eyes to mine. I need to be able to read her, her eyes never lie.

He gently brings my face to meet his. At first I close my eyes, unwilling to show my desire for him. It scares me. I want him so much and I don't know how to want him less. It's too much to handle. But I open my eyes and everything is okay when I see the love and understanding shining in his own. They tell me that everything is alright, his eyes never lie.

I am compelled to take a moment to appreciate just how beautiful she is in this very second. And I feel close to tears as a run my thumb along her swollen lips. I part them gently and as I watch them fall apart I'm crashing against her once again. I know I have to end this soon, but right now I need her.

He's looking at me in that way that makes my body hum and all I can think is _kiss me kiss me kiss me. _And when he does it's better then it's ever been. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands are all over my body. My mind is a buzz and I never want this to end, right now I need him.

Every kiss with Emma happens in slow motion and its too fast. It will end too soon and my hands are everywhere as I attempt to absorb her. Her movements are a stark contrast to my animalistic need. Every move of her tongue is deliberate and perfect. Her hands rake up my neck into my curls and it heightens all of my senses. I toy with them hem of her shirt and hope she'll let me in, like she did just 2 days ago on the couch.

It's all happening so fast and I take control as I slow our pace and deepen our joining. His movements slow and his hand rests where my shirt begins. Goosebumps erupt over my blushed skin as I think back to Thursday night. My body pressed to tightly to his, our mouths hungrily devouring each other and my nipple captured ever so lightly between Will's thumb and finger. And I whimper as I wonder if I can be as bold as I was 2 days ago on the couch.

She whimpers to my touch. I feel myself twitch inside my jeans as the throbbing in my arousal becomes too much. I grind myself against her without thought and I regret it instantly. I want her too much, I have to stop.

I stop breathing when I feel Will's need so forcefully grind into my own need for him. But before I can groan in satisfaction I'm left cold and Will is feet away his back my only view. I fold my arms around myself feeling naked. If he would just turn around he would see that kissing him only leaves me wanting more.

I pull away ashamed that I can't control myself, ashamed that I'm putting my own needs before her own. I only want to do what's best for her, and I feel like a failure. I can't turn around. I don't want her to see how kissing her only leaves me wanting more.

He turns around slowly and looks into my eyes.

I turn around anyway.


End file.
